Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (RPN)
Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Lit. Philippines, Awake Already?) is a Philippine flagship morning news and talk show broadcast by RPN. The show premiered on January 7, 2019. and airs from Monday to Friday at 4:45 am to 10:00 am. It is hosted by two of today's hottest online media specialists, the most influential bloggers and broadcast journalists in the country: Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com, together with majority of the network's bunch of talents (as PGKNB star, PGKNB idols, PGKNB students). It is also aired internationally thru RPN USA and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN and Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?. A brainchild project of RPN president and CEO Benjamin V. Ramos, RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, RPN assistant general manager Edith del Rosario and RPN Entertainment Group head Cholo Laurel, it is also the best morning show ever for the Filipino youth on Philippine television as the biggest project to this date by the network, albeit catering to a growing number of a younger audiences and geared towards the young and yuppie markets made for the millennials, whose demographics included the adolescent people and young adults in college and university. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. PGKNB also served as a partner for advertisers and sponsors thru on-ground and below-the-line activation events and pluggings for the network's new shows. About the show Providing you with all the information you need to get through the day, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? is your source for the most comprehensive news, updates, trends, topics and info around the country, the nation and the world, your window to the morning Kabarkada for students. We talk about the latest trends in technology, gizmos, internet blogging, gimmicks and more in the daily morning companion on Philippine television as this wholesome, phenomenal, famous and the most comprehensive news magazine talk show, intertwines the hardliner and up-to-date news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of the country's celebrity bloggers, the hottest stars and the best and the brightest pool of broadcast ever assembled for this format. Every morning, we'll feature what's and latest happenings in gadgets, bloggers, tech experts, newsmakers, business and industry leaders, investors, innovators and executives, entrepreneurs, the hottest celebrities, sports analysis, straightforward news reporting, students, cosplayers, internet celebrities, student reporters, professionals, toys, dolls, movies, TV, music, books and more of your favorite geeky stuff, with their witty banter, trending topics and fun personalities. This is the most comprehensive tele-magazine talk show for students that aims to provide viewers from upscale, younger and young adult audience in a different kind of menu among the early morning programs. News events are presented in a conversational manner, making it more interesting to watch and listen to, and features the latest and hippest in technology (technology, gadgets, internet blogging, gizmos, websites, gimmicks and all that other geeky stuff) that generates enough buzz to be part of a morning show. Segments features an unbeatable deals from children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are presented in a lighter approach that guarantees to inform, educate, inspire, empower and entertain, as well as more appealing to the viewing public that will cater to a wider audience and appeal to the millennials. The cool tandem of Hannah Villasis of Flaircandy.com and Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com are at the helm of hosting. The show gives an up-to-the-minute local, national, regional and international news across the globe, in and around the country, the nation and the world. It also shows the YouTube video of the day and features their special guests on the show. The show also gives our latest trends, opportunities and everything and anywhere quick and easy grasp to the useful tips and information and talk about business trends and opportunities, traffic, weather, home living, schools, colleges and universities, travel and tourism, K-12 education, health and wellness, fashion and beauty, exercise and fitness, culture and arts, food, sports, agricultural, entrepreneur, concerts and shows, interviews, events, discussions and topics, leisure and features, environment, movie and book reviews, trips and travels, hangout spots, pop culture and more. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz. From time to time, they feature guests from big brands who talk about their latest gadgets and products, online and TV personalities and industry people who have everything, everyday and anywhere to do with technology. Also, the Philippine Stock Exchange (PSE) will show an uninterrupted ticker tape of the actual stock trading at the bottom of the screen. * Special event coverage * Interviews of the organizers * News presentation News 9 (2-3 minutes) * Segment bumpers "This program was brought to you by (your product)" * Live mentioning of program host to patronized your product closing credits. Hosts *Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com *Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com as RPN 9 morning show host 'Segment hosts' * Benj Bondoc - MMDA Traffic Report * Makoi Popioco - Mr. Palengke * Nikos Peñaranda - PAGASA Weather Forecast * Ashley Ortega - Ashley is the princess of Pilipinas Gising Ka Na Ba?’s Fab Fix segment. Learn what attire to wear for every occasion. Memorize her tips on becoming stunning while feeling great. She can turn your fashion and beauty style and trends. Segment *''News 9'' - A morning newscast segment for the youth anchored by Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com delivered hot, fresh and fast, a perfect mix of the hottest headlines, top stories, entertainment, updated and information. This covers all the news updates. It can be headlines, sports, showbiz, and human interest stories, and includes commentaries from the celebrity bloggers. We'll present our thoughts to make it more relevant to the viewers by either connecting it to our lives or their lives. This is a daily segment because it's flexible and can cover many topics. **''Provincial Round-Up'' - Provincial/regional news. Some of its radio nationwide reporters from the radio network RPN Ronda Nationwide. **''Global Report'' - World news with the report of RPN Global Bureau correspondents. **''Stock Market Report'' *''On the Road'' - Traffic update and road tips for your safe and speedy driving with Benj Bondoc. *''Weather Report'' - The latest news is a weather discussion about the PAGASA with Nikos Peñaranda. *''Mr. Palengke'' - Price watch and palengke update (Makoi Popioco) *''Business Zone'' - Business, economy and financial news, issues and features. *''Sports Fix'' - Sports news *''E Buzz'' - A daily dose of ntertainment news from local and international entertainment scenes. *''Tek Tok'' - Technology segment is the world of science and technology, inventions, innovations and information technology. Showing the latest trends in gadgets, onlines and websites, gizmos, internet, bloggers and much more about cellphones, cameras, computers, tablets, labtop and I-pods. *''YouTube Video of the Day'' - Featured videos involving the youths from YouTube. *''Social Page'' - A social media segment where Hanah abd Vince reads the comments and opinions of the netizens regarding the topic and posted by the fans and televiewers. *''Health Page'' - Health and medical tips and issues. *''Legal Forum'' - Legal advice and issues. *''Job Fair'' - Job openings for the job-seeking Filipino youth. The segment provides the latest job offerings hot off the HR departments of top companies. We have recently redesigned it to focus on entry-level opportunities for our students and even for the out-of-school youth. *''Fab Fix'' - A dose of beauty and fashion style, tips and trends. A style expert gives students makeovers, using stuff in his closet, and will help him make do with what he has to improve the his looks. *''Travel Page'' - Travel and tourism explores the world of fiestas, events, tourist spots and places. *''That's da Fortune'' - Fortune telling segment. *''Art Kwela'' - A weekly segment for arts and crafts. *''Culture Trends'' - A coolest Filipino culture in the Philippines. *''K-12 TV'' - School activities, school fairs and the hottest students from public and private high schools, K-12 basic education and some school supplies. *''Who's Cool?'' - Campus jocks, crushes or idols and those who serve as an inspiration to their peers and tells all about cool people. *''U-Minute'' - A talent show segment is a one minute of fame. Each student will be given one minute to showcase their talent – sing, dance, paint, act, etc. *''Sked U'' - It's a calendar of what's happening during the day and within the week -- from events, important hearings in Congress, mall sales, rallies, gigs, concerts, exhibits, movies, to weather and many others. And if you need to have something announced to the public -- your reuniob, school homecoming, etc. *''KidZoned'' - A children's segment is a fun experiences, fun adventure, and fun learning that will bring the kids loaded with exciting activities. *''Batibot sa PGKNB'' - A children's segment of the morning show serves as a spin-off of the children's program Batibot. *''School Buzz'' - School events and activities different schools around the metro, featuring PGKNB students at the fictional PGKNB University with the campus activities, school fairs, school events and domintories. *''Fitness Time'' - Fitness exercises, aerobics and tips. *''Stage 1'' - Interview of the live performance for the day, featuring your favorite artists and bands. *''Kitchen Cooking'' - Recipe of the day. Easy to prepare meals done in a minute or two. References See also * Geek Pinoy Was Featured! On Tek Tok TV! | Geek Pinoy - Geek News And Collectibles With A Dash Of Sarcasm * GlamBox Airbrush Cosmetics featured in Tek Tok TV (w/ Valerie Tan) - YouTube * Hannah Villasis and Vince Golangco teams up with “Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:RPN News Category:Philippine news series Category:English-language television programs Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Breakfast television